Assassin's Creed III: After the Revolution
by ZombieCorn
Summary: The Revolutionary War has ended, and the conflict between Assassins and Templars are on hold. However, the silence will be broken for one mess up. Connor Kenway, a young Assassin, has been framed for burglarizing the new nation's capitol and stole the Constitution (or in this case, the Bill of Rights) of the United States.
1. Chapter 1

**/DISCLAIMER/: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters! Just a minor OC.**

**Name: Hantaywee Kimimela (Sioux for "Faithful Butterfly")**

**Age: 24 (after the revolution, when we have a brief flashback, she was 10-12)**

**Gender: Female**

**Ethnicity: Native American, Sioux (She traveled to the colonies, you'll see why)**

**Author's Note before we begin:**

**Hello, welcome to my first ever fanfiction for Assassin's Creed! Before we begin, I'd like to inform a few things:**

**Yes, I have an OC, but she's not a Mary Sue. There will, however, be times where she's used more than once.**

**I don't necessarily like having a character being, well, out of character (as you all would maybe call an OOC) and I intend to prevent the high meter of OOC to ever happen. So, please, if you see an error in a character, inform me if you can.**

**I like what I create. If you don't appreciate what I give you, then shame on you.**

**Now, let's begin shall we?**

**Once you have finished reading this note, go to the review section and say "HAZZA!" (Just for my own amusement. ****)**


	2. New York City Night Snooping, 1785

**HAZZA! Here's the first chapter for you guys! Hope you guys like it! :)**

Night had fallen, and everyone stayed home from the cold winter wind and snow outside. The only people that wandered about are the American soldiers guarding the capitol. The only way in is from above.

A shadow appeared on the rooftops running towards the top of the capitol. It made a successful jump through a conveniently opened window.

"Hm? Did you hear that?" A soldier asked another.

"Nope. It must have been the wind." The other replied.

"I heard a footstep though."

The other soldier scoffed at the first. "C'mon James, you've been in war for far too long. It must have been all of the cannon blasts getting to your head. There's nobody here."

The soldier with the name James scratched his head. "I guess your right . . ."

The shadow gave a sigh of relief before headed to the empty conference room. It saw a very important document conveniently sitting on a podium and gave a quiet snicker. "These people need to clean up after themselves. At least I found what I was looking for." It picked up the document that said "Constitution" in big black letters and went out the way it came from.

It observed its surroundings and saw a hay stack outside the capitol. It then jumped and made the rustling noise once it landed.

"I heard a rustling noise." James's voice sounded and the shadow stayed very still.

"You wanna check it out? Do it yourself." The other soldier told him.

"Fine." James responded and walked around the corner and found the haystack and walked over and observed it. "I'd hide in here . . ." He said before he knew what was coming at him. The shadow had assassinated him with a blade that he hadn't seen coming out of the sleeve. He looked down at himself and saw the blood gushing out of his body where the blade struck him. He could feel his skin go cold and weak before he fell to the ground and felt dark hit him.

The shadow cleaned the blade of all the blood from the man and climbed up the rooftops and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the First Chapter! Please Review! :)**


	3. Framed

**Thanks for the reviews! And yes, I'm now well aware that I need to take my time, Ninjaxskectheartx. Thank you for informing me of this.**

**Now here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Following Morning…

Connor Kenway, a young Assassin trained under Achilles, woke up from a strange dream. He sat on the side of his bed and stared down at either his bare feet or the dull brown floor under him, he couldn't decide so he gave up trying to. He gave out a deep sigh before standing up, having the floor creak under him as he stretched.

"Maybe I should get to training. That should settle my mind of this dream." Connor decided and went his way down into the basement of the house. He found the training dummy standing in the middle of the room. He then started practicing new techniques that he learned the day before.

Not very much time had passed before he heard a banging noise sounding from the front door.

"Mister Kenway! I know you're in there! Open this door!" A man shouted.

"What do they want…?" Connor muttered as he ran up the stairs and opened the door. His expression turned into surprised and confused once he noticed the two men's angry expression.

"Can I help you?" He asked the men before he even saw them grabbing him and dragging him outside. He felt ropes digging tightly on his wrists once they were put behind his back.

"You're under arrest, Mister Kenway." One answered.

"For what?"

One was dragging him along while the other lead and answered, "For Breaking and Entering, for Murder, for Burglarizing the United States Capitol, and for theft of the Constitution of the United States."

Once Connor heard of this, he looked at them with disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about." He told them.

"Don't play dumb with us. We saw the crime scene. It had your doing all over it." The one holding him snapped.

"What made you two think this was my doing?" Connor asked them.

"Who else would be out and about so late at night sneaking around and killing one of our guards?" the leader responded.

"But I swear I didn't do it." Connor told them as they arrived at the prison. _Not this place again…_ He thought to himself as they shoved him into a cell room.

"Search him. Make sure he doesn't have any weapons on him." The leader instructed the other man before leaving.

"You're making a big mistake! I'll… I'll prove I'm innocent!" Connor finally shouted before the man knocked him into blackness.

* * *

**So here you have it! The second chapter! Hopefully this chapter wasn't as rushed as the last one. I just don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Well, I'm out! Cookie feast for everyone! Please Review! :)**


	4. Prison

**SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG! TT_TT I had school and other stuff going on and I've been so busy! Anyways, here's Chapter 3, ENJOY!**

**P.S.: For Ninjaxskectheartx, I'll get to everything over time; I can't just say every single thing into one chapter. Otherwise, there won't be more chapters C: Hope you understand.**

_In Connor's POV:_

I had felt the darkness overwhelm me in what seemed like hours, or days at the least. Where am I? Why did they take me here, for the second time? Oh, that's right. I'm here because they had suspected me for murder. And… what else was it they accuse me of again? I could not remember. How hard did they hit my head? Because whenever I try to wake up, my head spins and aches once the light hits my eyes.

I finally had the courage to wake up for what I think was the 5th time or so. The light doesn't feel so brightly bad for my eyes as before. I caught a well enough view of my new room. It seems fitting for a caged animal. Is that what every person think of criminals who's in prison? Might be, considering when I had a near death experience. I need to get out of here. I had no time to waste.

I heard my cell door slam open as a man towered over me. "Get up! Time to stretch out your legs!" He snapped at me.

I made no hesitation as I stood to my feet, wobbling and staggering a little, and took cautious steps out of my cell like I was a fragile animal. Or, in this case I would be. Another man led me down the stairs to the "Social area" it seems to be. I took a look around and spotted just the man who can get me out of here. Mason Weems. He's the man who had helped me out of here once and the man who can maybe help me out of here again. There's just one little problem though; what if he decides not to help me out a second time? What if he's stubborn this time and won't budge.

I wiped a little sweat off of my forehead from everyone's warm body temperatures heating up the room. "Oh, spirits help me…" I mumbled to myself as I made my way over to him. "Um… Mason Weems?"

The man looked up at me from his game with himself. He sure had changed since my first imprisonment. His hair grew shaggy and his chin and upper lip were left unshaven.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked me.

I turned the chair backwards across from him and took a seat, crossing my arms on the head. "I'm not sure if you remember me after all this time but… I'm back."

I guess my appearance had caught him by surprise as his eyes brightened and he leaned forward. "Connor? Is that really you?"

I nodded. "Yes it's me."

"What are you doing back? Did you commit another crime?" He asked me.

I gave him a shrug. "Well, at least I was accused of a crime. I was accused of murdering someone… maybe last night or a couple days…?"

He looked at me questionably. "Why are you saying it like you're unsure of when you committed the crime?"

I leaned forward to him and answered. "Because I don't remember when the crime occurred. I was knocked out while unsure how long the darkness engulfed me."

"Oh, so you're who they were talking about…" Mason muttered. He could tell I was confused by his response so he explained, "The men around your cell, they had said rumors about how you were never able to wake up for three or four whole days. We all had heard from the guards upstairs and one commented how you 'finally woke up after all that time,' and how you were a 'lazy arse.' I didn't know who they were talking about, so I just ignored them the rest of the time until you came to me."

I shook my head. "If only they knew what really had happened that made me sleep for all that time."

"But, enough about that. I assume you need my help again." It was like he read my mind. I gave him a short nod. He nodded back. "Fair enough. I'll help you. But, first things first, how about a game, for old time's sake?" He asked me. I looked down at the board game. It was a different game from before, but I'm familiar with it. I've played this one with Achilles many times, even though I lose most of the time, so I'm familiar with the rules. I looked back up to him with a little smirk, "You're on."

He smiled. "Splendid! Would you like the first move, friend?" I nodded again as he set the pieces in place and started our game.

**I'll stop here for now! We'll see how their game goes the next chapter!**

**And also, I played AC III and I played the mini board game mentioned in this chapter against Achilles and I lose every time! It's a good thing I betted $10 every time because I don't wanna lose my monneh D: anyways hope you guys like it!**


	5. Games

** Heyllo! :D see what I did there? I thought so. So anyways, here's the next chapter. Somehow, I get the feeling that I update chapters for this fanfic on Saturdays, so you can probably yell at me if no new chapters are up. But yell at me through private messaging, I don't want either of us to look bad. Anyways, on with the fanfic! *hands you a bag of popcorn* Popcorn?**

* * *

-Connor's POV-

I carefully watch Mason's moves as he had his turn. He's rather pretty swift when it comes to board games.

"So, how was life outside?" Mason asked me. I looked up at him from his question, a bit surprised he cared about me.

"It felt good, but it was brutal at the same time." I responded while looking back down at the game. I placed a piece away from one of Mason's and took two pieces. I saw that I could move it again and moved my piece towards another piece of his and took it.

"Clever move, friend." He commented as he took his turn. "Oh? How brutal was it?" He asked, getting back on topic.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I try to answer to him, but I couldn't. Not with everything that had happened. "I'd rather not talk about it." I finally said.

Mason gave a nod as if understanding. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He replied.

"Thank you." I told him as we kept playing, silence slowly creeping in afterwards. Until I said something, "How do you suppose we get out of here?"

Mason looked up at me as if surprised. "We?"

I nodded. "I still owe you for helping me the first time." I saw that he couldn't be any happier after what I said.

He then calmed down and answered, "Well, judging how you tried to escape the first time, I'm guessing they doubled up the amount of guards at night. So, one of us will distract them while the other grabs the key from the Warden."

"Didn't he still have that fake key though?" I asked him.

"He found out about the scam when he saw the real key in the cell door." He glared at me. "Nice move." He told me sarcastically that I was wondering if he was talking about either the game or the key.

I finally knew what he was referring to, so I bit the inside of my cheek again as I made another move, him following short after.

"Well in that case, We're going to start another fight to get closer to the Warden." I replied.

Mason looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he thought I was the stupidest man that ever lived. "WE?!"

I nodded. "Yes, we, otherwise you couldn't get out." I explained.

Mason rubbed his forehead in thought. "I don't know. I've never been in a fight."

I gave out a chuckle as I stood up. "Come on, it's now or never."

Mason looked down at the board game and saw that his last piece was missing. "You bastard." He joked and stood up. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Sorry it's short! But I tried to make this chapter mainly around the board game they were playing. So what do you think will happen next? Will they escape without any problems (doubt it XD) Alright alright, I'll shut up now.**

**Please R&R. GO!**


	6. Fight and Escape

**BOOP! Thanks for patiently waiting! Here's the next chapter! You guys deserve it! :D**

* * *

_-No longer in Connor's POV-_

Connor and Mason both stood up and looked around. They need to find someone and pick a fight with them and fast, before cell time.

"Who are we going to pick a fight with?" Mason asked Connor, "All of them look very strong to me."

"They may seems strong in your eyes," Connor answered him, "But in reality, they have no hope for the future here."

"We can't help everybody, Connor." Mason responded. He also noticed a bunch of guys to throw the perfect punch at and pointed to them for Connor. "Them. They look like the weak spot."

Connor saw where he was pointing and nodded, pushing Mason's arm down. "Don't be pointing. It's rude to point." He joked and walked over to the unfortunate bunch. He grabbed a guy by the collar and pulled him back.

"Oi! What's your problem?!" One asked Connor as he punched the guy in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"You're my problem." Connor answered them, obviously saying it as if he's in a stage act.

Mason jogged past him and punched one guy and then kicked another.

"THAT'S IT!" One shouted and shoves Mason down on the ground. "What the hell's wrong with you, Mason?! You don't fight!"

Connor jumps on the man and wraps his arms around his neck, causing him to choke.

"Break it up!" One of the guards shouted at them, apparently they weren't listening. All they heard was cheering and more fighting.

It had appeared to be a riot.

"Everyone in their cells! NOW!" Another guard demanded as more guards started separating the fighting, one by one. All of them in their own cells.

* * *

Once almost everyone got separated, they managed to reach Connor and Mason. They were going to be put back in their cells when another guard stopped them. "Not those two! They're to go to the 'special' rooms so the Warden can keep close watch of them."

The other guard just shrugged and dragged the two naughty men to the cells he was instructed to take them to. He shoved Connor into one and locked the door and shoved Mason into the next door cell and locked it.

Connor looked over to Mason through a conveniently placed hole and asked him in a whisper. "What do we do now?"

Mason looked back up at his friend and answered, "Now we get the key."

Time had passed as the Warden walked through. "You ungrateful little maggots! Being in prison is more than what you all deserve!" He stopped in front of Connor's cell.

Perfect opportunity.

Connor made no hesitation to take the key from the nagging man and hid it under his shirt. The Warden turned around and saw the familiar Native American and spat at him. "I see you're back, damn savage. I heard your kind is gone. Nobody would miss them anyways. Good riddance." He commented. Connor made no move as the Warden laughed to himself as he moved on to another group in their cells. He looked over to Mason and nodded. Mason nodded back and mouthed words to him, "Now we wait."

Connor laid down onto the cold concrete bed and waited for Mason's signal.

* * *

Once night had come as fast as the day's gone, Connor laid still, waiting for the signal. He then heard a soft whistle and a rock thumped against the wall. He didn't hesitate as he stood up. He stepped forward to the cell door and made an attempt to unlock the door. Only to no success. "It's not working, Mason." He whispered to the other man. Mason thought and stuck his hand through the hole. "Let me see it." He suggested. Connor gave Mason the key and stepped back.

Mason got out with ease. Connor couldn't believe it!

"Can you crawl through the hole?" Mason asked Connor.

Connor made ready. "Let's find out…" He responded as he jumped through the hole into Mason's cell.

Connor brushed himself off and took the key from Mason's offering hand and walked into the hallway.

Mason looked at him in disbelief and scoffed. "Show off." He saw the Connor was leaving him behind so he quickly caught up.

"We're here." Connor told his friend as they saw a door.

"This must be the way out." Mason responded as Connor used the key to open the door.

And sure enough, it fits.

Connor pushed the heavy door open and saw the outside world from the other side. "We're almost home free, Mason." Connor turned around and saw Mason gone. He turned back around and saw Mason running to the gate, climbing over it with ease. Connor couldn't help but chuckle as he followed.

Not much to their luck though. A guard was keeping watch on the roof. He saw the two breakout of the prison. "They're escaping!" The guard shouted as he rang the bell.

Connor heard the bell, as did Mason.

"We're done for!" Mason shouted.

"No, we're not." Connor looked back at Mason and grabbed his arm, running to an alleyway, only to meet a dead end.

"We're trapped!" Mason told him, having no hope.

"Look!" Connor told him as he pointed to a haystack.

"A haystack? What good will that—" Mason was cut off as Connor picked him up and tossed him into the hay. He then whispered to him, "If anything happens, Mason. I want you to know that I thank you. And I believe we'll meet again." Mason looked at him wide eyed. "What?! You can't be serious!"

"Stay quiet." Connor told him, "And keep your head down," He hand Mason a whistle. "And if you get into trouble, blow onto this. Once you do, help will come." The Assassin then headed towards the rooftops and started heading for home.

Mason saw him disappear and looked back down at his whistle. "Thank you, Connor." He whispered softly with a smile. "I'll never forget you, friend."

* * *

**So how was that?! Pretty epic wasn't it? Well, maybe not the beginning. But I liked the ending of this chapter. There's more to come! Will Connor make it home? Will something bad happen to Connor? Will I stop asking these stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R! You know the drill! :D**


	7. A Friend in Need

**WOW! I'm so sorry for the loooong delay! I had school and I had lack of a computer! Please forgive me! I'll make it up to you guys by posting this chapter! Please don't be mad!**

* * *

Morning was risen as Connor made his way to the streets, staying out of sight as possible. As he reached the market place, he couldn't believe what his eyes stumbled upon.

There were sales left and right selling people. And not just any people; they all had dark skin. The worst things about these sales were the salesmen.

"Come on down and buy a nigger!"

"Blacks for sale!"

"Tired of manual labor? Buy a slave so you won't have to lift a finger!"

_Wasn't this supposed to be a free country for everyone? _Connor thought as he saw a stand for slave trade. Then it dawned on him as he saw a girl with the same skin tone as him, only a slim shade darker. His eyes have widened with disbelief, _No…_

She was then forced up on the stand for everyone to see.

"And… we have a nice young lady here! She's fairly muscular, She's got a nice skin tone, and…" He brushed her dark brown hair for the crowd, "She's got a strong young face, as well!"

Everyone looked at her in awe as the money came rolling in.

She was a sight indeed. With her dark skin she may have very well be labeled as an African. But the fact that she wasn't an African is what now concerned Connor.

"Two hundred pounds!" Connor finally shouted, hand in the air. Everyone glared back at the owner of the voice and ended at him.

"Sold!" The salesman exclaimed as Connor made his way to the stand.

Once Connor made it to the stand, he pulled out a sack of the money he had and handed it to the man. He then turned to see that the young woman was crying and trying to struggle free.

"Hand this young woman to Mister Kenway please, gentleman!" The salesman told the two other men with a smile on his face.

The two men obeyed as one picked her up and handed her to him. "Careful now, this one's a fighter," They told him in a hushed tone.

Connor gave them a nod as he received the girl. He then whispered to her, "Don't be afraid. Trust me."

The young woman tensed at his voice as she nodded. She then noticed that Connor was leading her to a horse. Connor picked her up and set her on the back of the saddle before he climbed up afterwards. She then saw that he made the horse move as fast as possible.

As soon as Connor and the young woman were as far away from Boston as possible, he asked her, "What is your name?"

She looked at him as if he's a mad man. But she decided to answer his question, "My name's Hantaywee Kimimela," She held onto him tightly as the horse made a jump.

Connor gave a nod. "Hantaywee… Are you from a tribe, by any chance?"

Hantaywee gave him a nod before she responded, "Yes, I'm of the Mdewakanton tribe."

Connor gave it a thought before he asked her another question, "I'm not familiar with that tribe, is it close from here?"

Hantaywee stayed silent for a while before she finally answered, "Sadly, no. It's far northwest from here."

Connor's eyes widened a bit as the horse made a sudden stop. He then turned to her. "You came this far and got captured, what were you thinking?"

Hantaywee looked up into the man's eyes as she responded, "I was only fifteen years old at the time when I left, and I still regret it now. But, I traveled all this way because my people are in danger. I had to find someone to help me save my tribe; mine and many other tribes over there are in danger."

Connor bit a little bit on the inside of his cheek before he replied, "I know what you're feeling, Hantaywee. You want to save your people. Who were you expecting to find over here in the white men territory?"

Hantaywee thought a little bit before she replied, "A spirit told me to come here to ask a man for help who traveled from his home as well."

Connor was drawn aback as he turned around to grab hold of the reigns once more. "We will discuss this at the homestead, there's something for you to know." He told her as the horse moved again.

They've been riding for what seems like hours or days. But at least they made it home. Connor eased the horse to a stop and climbed down off of the saddle and helped Hantaywee down afterwards. Hantaywee thanked him as they made their way to the entrance.

Hantaywee stared in awe at the house that Connor stopped at. "It's beautiful," She commented in wonder before Connor led her inside the house.

Connor motioned for her to sit in a chair as he pulled one up and sat on the chair in the way he was most comfortable; the chair was backwards as he sat down.

Hantaywee took a seat with hesitation. "I don't understand, aren't slaves supposed to stand?" She asked Connor.

Connor held up his hand for her to be silent before he answered her, "When I first saw you, I knew you were never meant to be a slave. While the white men and women see you as a slave, you're a free woman in my eyes. You're of a sister tribe of great distance, that's when I knew you were never meant to be in chains or ropes. Now tell me, what did your spirit tell you about coming all this way?"

Hantaywee took out a piece of deer skin she hid under her ragged clothing before handing it to Connor. "She told me to seek the man who carries this symbol for help. She said that he had left his home before I even left. She said he would understand what I've been through and will help me protect my village," She answered him as he took the deerskin.

Connor saw the Assassin symbol on the deerskin before looking back up to Hantaywee's hopeful chocolate brown eyes. He then let out a long exhale as he asked her, "Do you know what this symbol means?" She shook her head and let out a soft "No." Connor stood up before lending Hantaywee a hand, "Come with me," He told her as she took his hand with hesitation. She then followed him down to the basement as she saw weapons hung up on shelves and a strange looking robe hanging on a mannequin which seemed to have collected a little dust. Hantaywee made a slow step towards the robe and dusted off the robe. She looked down at the belt and saw the same symbol as the one on the deerskin. She glanced at Connor, who laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It was because of that symbol that I came all this way from my village as well. I was later trained by an old man named Achilles Davenport. I gave him the same symbol and hopeful eyes as well. He took me in and trained me to become what I am now." He looked over to Hantaywee, who seemed to be busy with the robe. "But I regretted leaving my village to this day now. All my people are gone because of the decision I made. It was my fault that they all disappeared." He turned away and made his way to the weapons, picking up his tomahawk.

Hantaywee turned back to him as he marveled at his own weapon. She thought about what he said and gave him an answer he wasn't expecting, "Please teach me your ways. I promised my people that I will protect them no matter what happens," A tear forced its way down her cheek as she continued, "Please, I'm their only hope for a future."

Connor noticed that her face was stained with tears. He didn't want her to become like him, but he knew that all she wanted is to help her people. She had pure intensions and didn't have a care for her own safety. He knew he had to make a decision right then and there.

"Very well, I'll help you. But, the training will be very advanced, and what you will put yourself into will risk your life," Connor responded and knew that Hantaywee started smiling as she wiped some of her tears away.

"Thank you," She said, "I'll work very hard, it doesn't matter how life threatening it will be." She then noticed something, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name before."

Connor then noticed it too and gave her a smile. "My real name's Ratonhnake:ton. But everyone calls me Connor. This reminds me, you need a new name that will be easier for the white men to easily pronounce," He had thought about what to name her, "Let's see, How about Alexis?"

Hantaywee thought about it and gave a nod, "That will be fine," She answered with a smile.

Connor also seemed happy with the idea as he told her, "Alexis then, all right," He walked back up the stairs with Alexis following after him. He then saw the sky turning dark and turned to her, "It's getting late, and we should be heading to bed. There should be food in the kitchen, help yourself if you want before you go to your room."

"But, what room am I staying in?" Alexis asked Connor.

"There's a guest room upstairs, just take the first right," Connor answered before heading back down to the basement.

Alexis sighed as she searched her way to the kitchen to make some food before she went to bed.

* * *

**Tada! Sorry about the long delay, again! And now, you get to meet Hantaywee! Hope you liked it, I'll make another chapter for her first day of training! :D**

**Hope you like it! Review please! :D**


End file.
